My Sister's Keeper
by WrittenDawn
Summary: Violet Shaw spent years running from anything connected to Rowan Pope. When Rowan puts a hit on Jake, Violet is forced to come out of hiding. She's made it her mission to stop Rowan even if that means facing a sister she's never met Jake/OC Liv?.
1. Sometimes You Have To Go Back

Prologue

For the last three days, the breathtaking Tuscan coast had been cloaked in clouds of darkness. The hairs on my arm stood at attention at the ominous view of twilight looming in places it shouldn't. Perhaps I was overthinking things. Nevertheless, my somber surroundings should have better prepared me for the phone call I had received less than an hour ago. "So this is what rage feels like," I thought aloud, cringing with anger as my skin crawled.

Picking myself up from the floor, away from the toilet, I hoped all of the contents in my stomach had emptied as I desperately wished to take back the stupid arrangement I had made. Maybe then Jake wouldn't be lying in a hospital bed halfway across the world. Although this wasn't my fault, I still felt the pang of being responsible for the suffering of my dearest friend.

Chapter 1

Grabbing my duffle bag from the front closet, I mentally went through what I needed to take with me and what I could get on the way. As I reached for the clothes I had set on the bed, my phone rang. Removing it from my pants pocket, I answered.

"Violet, you can't go to D.C.!" my mother rushed to tell me before I could speak, her voice frantic.

"Hello to you, too, mom," I sarcastically greeted.

"Violet, I don't have time for your sarcasm right now. Just listen to me," she urged, her tone more calm, yet serious. "You can't go!"

"Mom, my going to D.C. isn't up for discussion," I quickly informed, tossing the duffle to the edge of my bed before sitting down.

My mother and I each let out an exasperated sigh, both of us very frustrated with the other. "Listen, Vi. I know you're angry, but Rowan isn't someone you want to get entangled with. You are no match for him, honey."

As I listened to my mother's voice, which was filled with such genuine concern, I took a deep breath, knowing that what I was about to say was only going to go against her wishes to keep me from harm. "Mommy, look. I know that you and Jake want me to stay away from him, but from the moment you told me that vile man was my father, this was inevitable. The two of you had your spy romance, and I know that you care about him. Unfortunately, that means nothing to me right now, and I can't promise that my venom towards him will change."

"There's no changing your mind is there?" she asked although she was fully aware of the answer.

"No, mom, there isn't, especially after all that he has done," I replied, shaking my head as the anger within me raged. My father, Rowan Pope, had driven me into a corner, made my loved ones afraid for me to ever act against him, and had hatefully tampered with the lives of those dearest to me. His desire to be in control and protect his image and relationship with his darling Olivia had turned him into a sinister man, a man even my mother couldn't recognize. "He's gone too far."

"Honey, Jake isn't dead. He's fine. Can't you let this go?"

"No, mom. I can't," I told her. "Not after everything he's done to me, to Jake - to you."

She was silent for a while before speaking once more. "Violet, please promise me one thing? Promise me that you will not kill him."

As I pondered on my mother's request, I realized that I was a lot like her. We were both passionate, our desire to protect the people we loved driving us to often commit absurd actions. We were also lethal when we had to be and Sarah Shaw, the woman I called mother knew when I was done sitting on the sidelines, and I was indeed done. When my mission went awry and I agreed to stay in hiding it was never meant to last this long. I was done waiting for others to act against my father and I was done watching the people I cared for being used as pawns in his twisted game. I never signed on for this and I was going to take my life back.

"I can't promise that mom, he's dangerous and if I have to remove him, I will. All I can say is I will try to avoid that." I begrudgingly promised, knowing how much it would hurt her if I did.

"Okay," she calmly replied but, I could hear her frustration. My mother knew how much she was asking of me and if she pushed too hard I would push back. I'd been on the sidelines long enough and every action against B613 so far hadn't hit its mark. It was time to do some damage to that sham of an agency. "I guess that is going to have to be enough for now. I will no longer object to your mission although I truly believe you're in over your head, and I will not send a field agent to ensure that you stay put."

"Mom, I've been slipping past guards since I was nine," I reminded her, letting her know that even if she went against her word, nothing would keep me from my mission. "The only person who ever came close to catching me was Jake, and he's the reason I have to do this. Jake needs me and I'm going to be there to protect him no matter what." Just thinking about him made my heart ache, but forcing myself to maintain my composure, I pushed the painful thoughts of him to the back of my mind.

"I know," she sweetly commented, her voice comforting. "I know. Now, go and do what you have to do."

"I'll keep you posted, mom. I love you," I told her, wanting her to know just how much before I embarked on my dangerous journey that could possibly end with me in a body bag.

"I love you, too Violet," she said, returning her love. "Be smart and let your mind guide your actions, not your emotions."

"I will," I promised.

With that, I said goodbye and ended our phone call. Grabbing my clothes from my bed, I hurriedly placed them in my duffle bag before taking it from the edge of the bed and swinging it over my shoulder. After making sure I had everything I needed, I headed to the front door of my quaint Tuscan home and carefully opened it, checking the still alley of the small village in which I resided before exiting. Once I was sure the coast was clear, I quietly slipped out of my humble abode and locked the door behind me.

Swiftly making my way through the alley to my moped, I removed my phone from my pants pocket and changed the settings on my highly technical home security system from high to maximum. I was not going to take any chances on my hideout being discovered in my absence.

Once I reached my means of transportation, located in the cut in the alley, I uncovered and unchained my moped and hoped on, securing my duffle to my body as I put the key in the ignition. Pulling out of the cut and into that alley, I glanced back at my home of two years and smiled to myself. First stop was to a former black ops agent Ben in Sicily. He could move teams and shipments better than anyone. Ben's wife was the target of an assassination attempt shortly after I'd gone into hiding. When I caught the chatter on classified networks I made the trip to Paris to prevent their deaths. I was in and out leaving Ben to dispose of the bodies. It was a tactical move and worth the risk. Ben was the kind of person you wanted to owe you a few favors. I needed help to get back to the states and I couldn't use the standard channels. I had spent the last two years of my life in hiding on the Tuscan coast. After my accident in Budapest, Jake was given his assignment to guard Olivia. I had agreed to go underground so that my presence would not interfere with Jake's mission once Jake swore to me that he would find a way to take down B613 and that he would be safe. I chose to take him at his word and stayed in Tuscany, even though it was against my better judgement. Even after all of the horrendous crimes my father committed against me and the people I cared for, I stayed put, but my last ounce of patience had finally vanished on this ominous night in Tuscany when I received a phone call from field agent, Charlie, that Jake had been compromised.

I turned my face from the place I had grown to love and knew there was no turning back. Rowan Pope had never been on my side and only served his own sick agenda. Knowing that, I had to teach my father a lesson the only way I knew how and that was by coming onto his turf and hitting him where it hurt most - paying a visit to his precious Olivia. It was time to shed some light on a few things and open her eyes to the man he really was. More than that it was time to take him down. I was going to show old Daddy Dearest that nobody fucks with Violet Shaw and gets away with it. My wait was over.


	2. Sometimes You have to ask for help

_**Chapter 2**_

I turned the key and shut off my moped less than a mile away from Ben's hideout. I wedged the bike between the overgrown shrubs and a lamp post before securing it against the lamp post. I wanted my bike hidden but should it be seen I wasn't going to make it easy to steal. I tossed my duffle over my shoulder, pulled up my hood and surveyed the area around me B613 was everywhere and usually in plain sight.

I knocked on the backdoor still looking over my shoulder and eyeballing the perimeter. When the door opened I grabbed Ben's gun before he accidently shot me and slammed the door shut behind me. "Vi what the hell are you doing here?" Ben was shouting at me as though he hadn't just pointed a gun at my head. I shrugged off his hostility. I didn't come here to chat I came to collect a favor. "Ben when you were in trouble I helped you. At great risk to my own safety I came out of hiding to make sure you didn't die. I helped you and now I need you to help me." "No" Ben didn't hesitate to deny my request. His refusal was too quick. Ben already knew what I came for before I even knocked on the door. I approached Ben and I looked him directly in the eye. "Since you know why I'm here, you realize I'm not taking no for an answer?" Ben sighed his shoulders slumping in resignation. He walked towards his kitchen and under the floor mat was a metal door. Ben pushed a button and the doors parted revealing a tech room. "Fine I'll help you. Given the players involved I'm surprised it has taken you this long to get involved." I was well aware that things were out of control. "Yes I'm late to the table but, I'm involved now and you need to get me in so I can end this. Don't you want your life back too?" Ben hunched over a computer typing furiously "Vi you know everything B613 gave you is bugged, monitored and useless."

Twelve hours. Twelve hours was the amount of time it took for me to leave my serene Tuscan home, call in a favor from an old colleague to pull some strings to sneak me back onto American soil, and make it unseen and unscathed, and arrive at the safe house in which Jake was being kept. Just as I made my way the room that held him, fear and adrenaline unexpectedly stirred within me and for a moment, doubt plagued me.

Maybe I shouldn't have come were the words that crossed my mind as I began to imagine the many scenarios that could occur on the other side of the door. If Jake was dead there would be no stopping my rage the damage would be unfathomable. Knowing there was no turning back, I forced myself to remove the barrier that stood between my fears and what needed to be done.

Feeling a presence looming over me as I opened the door to Jake's room, I wasn't surprised when someone's arm suddenly wrapped around me. Swiftly swiveling out of the person's grasp, they were astonished by my quick counter reaction, as their arms were locked in place behind their back and my knife which I pulled from my sleeve was pressed coldly against their neck.

"Listen, I'm not here to hurt anyone," I assured in a stern whisper as the man struggled in my arms. "I'm here to see Jake. I am his friend," I explained, sincerely hoping the stocky man would believe me and allow me to get through without resistance because I actually would hurt anyone who tried to keep me from Jake. I felt the man struggle upon hearing Jake's name, but I held fast, pressing my knife harder against his throat, nicking him in the process.

That's when I heard a faint plea coming from Jake's room. "Let him...go. Let Huck go."

That's when it happened. Tears involuntarily filled my eyes. Just hearing his voice was enough for overwhelming emotion to fill me. "I can't. He'll try to kill me and I can't let that happen," I said, my voice firm but, wavering slightly under the strain of my emotions.

"Jake, she's right. If she lets me go, I will kill her. She belongs to command."

"I do not belong to command," I harshly spat, pressing my knife harder, drawing more blood, but being careful not to kill him. "I belong to no one."

I could hear Jake's haggard breathing as he coughed and moaned. "Huck, please?" he begged. "She's not a threat, at least not to us. Don't...try to kill her."

With that, Huck stopped struggling and relaxed. I slowly let Huck go with caution and stepped into Jake's room, my back to his bed as I continued to face Huck. I had heard of Huck from other agents and knew enough about him that I wasn't going to turn my back to him. His reputation had surely preceded him. He was one of the most brutal assassins I'd heard of, and to be feared. At the moment, he was unsure of me, which meant that my life was in danger while in his presence. Therefore, I continued to point my knife towards him, prompting Jake to reassure me of my safety.

"Vi, Huck isn't going to touch you," he assured, his breathing shallow. "Just lower your weapon, please?"

From the corner of my eye, I could see his battered and bruised body. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my hands trembled, tears swelling in my eyes in anger.

"Trust me, Vi. He won't hurt you. He's on the... he's on the good team," he spoke, his voice laced with pain.

Just listening to him, I knew that it hurt for him to breathe let alone speak. Clenching my jaw in an attempt to control my emotions, I lowered my weapon, trusting Jake's vouch for Huck. Although I couldn't trust Jake to protect himself, he had never failed to protect me. I turned to face him, and when I saw the blood seeping through his bandages, my legs almost gave way. I leaned against the wall for support, covering my mouth as I tried to process the sight of the most important person in my life lying in his own blood because of my father.

"Jake, I'm so sorry," I whispered, struggling to speak as I tried my best to push down my emotions. "I... I thought he was... smarter than this."

Just as soon as the words escaped my lips, Jake gently reached for my hand closest to him after a gentle tug I moved to the edge of his bed. Jake placed his arm around my body and held me without any regard to his injuries. "Don't apologize, Vi. This is not your fault. It is mine," he soothingly proclaimed in a feeble attempt to keep me from carrying the blame of what happened on my shoulders. "I... I had hoped that Charlie... that he had informed Sarah of my condition and not you. The last thing I wanted was for you to find out. I hate the thought of you faulting yourself and coming out of hiding for me."

Tears rolled down my cheeks but, I quickly wiped them away. I carefully laid my head against his shoulder as every fiber of my being yearned to be wrapped in his embrace, my slender fingers just aching to hold on to him and never let go. The only thing that stopped me from doing so was the shallow breaths that flowed from his lips as his body trembled in pain. Instead I took a deep breath, breathing in the antiseptic, bleach and finally a woodsy musk that was Jake's scent. He was in such agony that I couldn't bear the thought of causing him anymore, so I resorted to just tenderly caressing his battered face.

Jake reached up and ran his hands through my hair. His touch was so soothing to me that I almost began to relax. Now that my tears had faded and, my anger began to rise. "What the hell were you thinking?!" I asked in frustration. "Why would you walk into OPA unprotected? Were you trying to get killed?" I interrogated.

Jake kissed my temple and shook his head in response. "You know... you know that I would never, Vi," he assured through labored breaths. "I just let my guard down. I got comfortable against my better judgment and now I am suffering the consequences."

"No, Jake. You're not suffering the consequences of letting your guard down or because you chose to trust those around you. But my father, he's going to suffer the consequences of being a self-serving, manipulative, calculating, bastard. I promise you that," I vowed as I gazed at his face, caressing his brow. "I know that this was part of his plan - to get me here right where he wants me, but he has always underestimated me and that will be his downfall and the downfall of his empire. I will skin B613 layer by layer and show no mercy. He will pay for what he has done to you - to all of us."

Jake stared at me with horrified eyes at my proclamation to destroy my father. "Vi, you know this isn't what I want for you. I don't want you taking on command, but I know that I can't talk you down from your plan and you know you can't do this... alone," he stated, a single tear rolling down his cheek as he gasped in pain, "and neither can me and Olivia, but maybe together, we can."

A small smile spread across my lips as I gently wiped away his tear. "You might not want my help after I tell Olivia everything that has been kept from her," I informed, knowing that he should be told of my full intentions.

"I don't know who you are or what you think you have to tell me, but if Jake believes that you could be an ally, then I am willing to listen. So, go ahead. Tell me everything you think has been kept from me."

At the sound of my sister's voice, I froze for all of 10 seconds before turning to face her. My brows furrowed with disdain as I glared at the highly esteemed Olivia Pope just standing there in the doorway of Jake's room in her white pants suit like the self-righteous fixer that had done nothing but create the mess that Jake was in - that we were all in.

Stalking towards her, I stood directly in front of her petite frame, looking down on her with hate. "You know, you're the reason I am here, Ms. Pope. If it weren't for your inability to keep B613 out of your bed and protect your assets, I would still be underground and Jake wouldn't be lying in this makeshift bed fighting for his life," I angrily spat at the beautiful brown woman whom I slightly resembled due to our shared DNA of which she was unaware.

"Vi!" Jake groaned through gritted teeth, his eyes boring into me as he clutched his stomach wound in agony. "Don't!"

I knitted my brows in anger, refusing to back down even at Jake's behest. "I will speak the truth, Jake," I fumed, my tone sharp and harsh as I glared at Olivia, our father's favored child. "None of you have your head in the game. Rowan Pope is four steps ahead of you and always will be, but he won't be with me. I have no emotional ties to ending this shit and I assure that this will end and we will finally be rid of the parasite that is command."

Olivia stared at me with unwavering eyes. She was sizing me up and I knew it, but I didn't give a rat's ass what my sister thought of me. Although I wanted to have a relationship with her, I didn't need one. I had lived 32 years without her and I could live another 32 years without her.

"Your thoughts are very misguided if you think my father can't predict your every action just as well as ours. He is command. You belong to him. He made you, he made me, he made Jake, and he made B613. He is in control whether you like it or not," she rebuffed, her voice calm and controlled. "You say you have no emotional ties yet everything about you screams anger and rage. You are a bomb waiting to explode and that is why you will not," she said with conviction, "be able to take down B613 no matter how capable you think you are."

As I stared at her features, I noticed the tightness of her jaw, her pursed lips, her flared nostrils, and last but not least, her strengths and weaknesses in her eyes as I stared into her soul. I had no doubt that if I could see straight through her facade of control, then so could our father.

"You're correct, Ms. Pope," I conceded. "I am angry, and I am enraged, but rest assure that my anger and rage will be the very things that help me destroy Rowan Pope, the man that tried to exterminate my only emotional tie who is now lying in that bed," I calmly stated, pointing to the bed in which he lay. "So, yes, you're correct. I am a bomb waiting to explode, but I will do so when the time is right," I sternly declared, my eyes never leaving hers as I stepped closer to her so she could see just how serious I was. "Rowan Pope is going down whether we do it together or not. I would preferably do it without you seeing that you are so much like him that he knows what you're planning before you even think it, but I am no fool to think I can do it on my own even if the only thing he knows about me is my name," I truthfully informed. "So, brace yourself, Ms. Pope, because your father, he is as good as dead and he doesn't even know it."

Olivia stared at me with unreadable eyes, her face completely expressionless. As her eyes slowly left my own, she approached Jake's bed and pressed her cheek to his. I turned in their direction as she placed her lips to his ear and spoke quiet words that I couldn't hear. I watched as he nodded his head in response to the words she had spoken as she planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

I suddenly felt my jaw tighten in an attempt to control the emotions that surged within me as I watched the man that possessed my love and my whole heart although I wished that weren't so, be in love with another.

Olivia caressed Jake's hair and smiled at him with loving eyes before turning from him and walking past me to take her leave. Stopping just short of the door, she peered at me. "Meet me at OPA first thing in the morning and we can discuss our course of action."

"Not a chance in hell," I retorted, my temper even although my words suggested otherwise. "If you think for one minute that I will sit at the table Jake almost died on and not burn that building to the ground you've got another thing coming," I scoffed. "Your office is undoubtedly bugged and God only knows how many locators and trackers Rowan has on his you," I firmly stated. "So, we meet here because I'm not leaving Jake's side under any circumstances. Besides, Rowan would never expect us to meet in such an open setting."

Suddenly, Huck spoke, reminding us of his presence. "You're wrong."

I swiftly turned to face Huck, my temperature climbing at his words. "I am not wrong. I am correct."

"You are wrong," Olivia chimed. "My father is command. He knows everything. Do you think he wouldn't consider every place that we could possibly meet?" she questioned, her eyes searching mine to see if I could really be so naive. "You claim that my office is bugged and that he would never expect us to meet in such an open setting. Well, with that theory, there could be no place as public as my office which in truth is the last place he'd expect us to meet considering that we are all underground now. So, as I said. Meet me at OPA first thing in the morning, or stay out of my way and let me handle my father."

"I'm not wrong by any stretch of the word. There are holes in your security plan. You have two escape routes one of which is very conveniently blocked by construction. For the sake of compromise, I come to OPA. Do you have another meeting room? Have you destroyed that table? If you take nothing else I say at face value believe me if I see that table I will take great pleasure in burning it down."

I saw what might have been a gleam of respect in Huck's eyes but, he still looked to Olivia. Olivia who, seemed taken aback by someone actually standing up to her. She shifted back slightly and nodded acknowledging my request "Huck I think we can shift enough of our resources to another space and accommodate Violet's request. Violet whether you show or not my plans for my father are going to happen."

Olivia turned to leave only to stop in her tracks once more at the sound of my voice. "Wait. I will meet you at OPA, but I need you to tell me, the man that did this, is he alive?"

Olivia peered at me through a narrow gaze. "Yes, he is. He is being held in a secure location," she said, answering my question.

I nodded, pleased that Olivia at least had one piece of this complicated puzzle in place. "Good. Perhaps tomorrow you'll allow me to demonstrate my capable skills and interrogate the son of a bitch."

"I will see you in the morning. Now, get some rest. I'm sure you had a long journey."

And with that, she was gone.


End file.
